Don't Let Go
by deanwlnchester
Summary: It has been a few months since the end of the movie and 'disaster' strikes again, summary is awful please give me a chance and read it I will update often! Okay so this is my first fanfic please go easy on me! Will hopefully get better as I go!
1. The News

It had been months since I moved to Moonacre with Ms. Heliotrope and became the Moon Princess, saving the valley and all its inhabitants, including my uncle Benjamin, Loveday, Marmaduke Scarlett, Digweed, the De Noirs, including Robin…and all the animals living in the beautiful forest surrounding us all. I had grown to love Moonacre, it was my true home, and I would do anything to live and stay there forever. It had really grown in me, in a way London never had, and in a way, up until recently, I had never thought possible. Loveday and uncle's wedding had been a truly spectacular event, one we were all expecting, but one we were not expecting was Ms. Heliotrope and Digweed's, but they were truly happy with each other, which was wonderful. Ms. (now Mrs.) Heliotrope had been caring for me for as long as I could remember, but she had never had anyone else in her life, and now that place had been filled, and I couldn't have been happier for her.

Yes life in the valley had been truly spectacular. Right now I was wandering in the forest with Wrolf who believed himself to have found the most comfortable patch of grass that needed a giant lion dog to sleep on, so I left him to nap there as I continued onward. I had been spending a lot of time in the forest, though never truly by myself. Wrolf, or Perriwinkle or Robin were always there with me. When I was with Perriwinkle I would stick to the main pathways that stayed near the outskirts of the forest and the few paths that went over to the cliff's edge and the De Noir residence. When I was with Wrolf I would just wandered wherever I pleased, always looking for somewhere I had been before to make myself more knowledgeable in the forest (though it hadn't seemed to have happened as yet). Finally when I was with Robin, he would always take me to theses amazing and spectacular places I could never find on my own, but always loved. He seemed very amused that I was always so fascinated with these places, but I couldn't help it, and besides, Robin always seemed amused with me, no matter what I did.

I had just come across the beach at the base of the cliff I jumped off of when a hand covered my eyes and I was gripped around the waist, being lifted into the air. I shrieked out in terror when all of a sudden the hand around my eyes went away and I saw who my thought to be 'kidnapper' was.

"Robin De Noir how dare you scare me like that! You know I'm easily frightened when I'm alone in the forest and you know I can't hear you coming up behind me so how could you possibly think that it would be okay for you to come up behind me and attack me when I was by myself not paying any attention what so ever in the middle of an empty beach when-"

"Princess, I'm sorry okay! Calm yourself down, it was just a joke, you don't need to get so mad! Hey! Princess! Calm down! Relax, I'm sorry okay?"

Sorry! Please, as if, he didn't even know the meaning of sorry, he was just always joking around being a total joke himself! Oh the De Noir boy bothered me to points I didn't even know I could be bothered!

"Princess, have you calmed down?" He asked with that smug grin of his I oculdnt stand.

"Yes you foolish goon I've calmed down, but I'm still mad at you! I mean-"

"Princess, it doesn't seem as though you've calmed down"

He looked at me with that knowing smirk of his, but his eyes, well they looked all too innocent and, I had to admit, sorry. Maybe he actually was sorry, even so I'm sure he would do it again in the blink of an eye if the opportunity arose. But I just couldn't find it in me to stay mad at him. Oh whatever, I was hopeless, but I suppose for now I could forgive him, but if he did it again I would not forgive him so easily! I sighed

"I've calmed down now you oaf."

"Well I'm glad, though I must admit I do not greatly appreciate being called an oaf, now come sit with me, I have something to tell you, but first you must apologize sincerely for your ever so rude behaviour towards me."

"My behaviour…. My Behaviour! You have got to be kidding me! You were the one who!"

"Princess…"

"Don't you 'Princess' me you – you- libertine!"

"Princess!"

"Ugh, what? What Robin"

Could he not just let me vent for a little?

"I was kidding…again"

Oh. Well than…

"Sorry Robin, I mean, well…sorry."

Was I too rude? He really shouldn't try and fool me like that, he knows how I'll react.

"Aha it's alright Princess! Now will you please take a seat so I can tell you what I came to find you for to tell you!"

"Aha alright Robin what would you like to tell me?"

What could it be? I hope it's not bad…

"Oh no, you have to sit down right here, beside me."

He patted the spot right beside him on the rock he was sitting on and gestured for me to come over. I walked over, very confused, what could be such a big deal? I sat down and he turned me to face him, so we were seating face to face knee to knee cross-legged on the rock. He took my hands and started playing with them. He didn't do this much but when he did, it was because he was nervous.

"Robin, what's the matter? Why are you so nervous? You're making me on edge! Can you please just tell me what the matter is? Nice and quick, like ripping off a band-aid."

He looked up at me and it was clear in his eyes that he really was nervous. I took my hands out of his, and put them on his knees.

"Robin, now. Tell me."

"Okay well there's this thing going on right now, and it's kind of a problem, so I need you to make promise that you will do whatever I say."

I guess I made a face because he commented on it.

"Don't give me any faces, this is very important Maria and I need to make sure it goes over well."

Wow this really was serious, he called me 'Maria' he almost never does that…

"Maria?"

"Right sorry, go ahead."

Why was he so tense? This was making me really nervous.

"Well the De Noir residence is going to be slightly more occupied for the next little while because my fathers brother and his family are coming to stay with us for a while, and you see though you may not see the problem in that, it really is a big problem, because, well, my family has a tendency to hold on to things. We have a lot of trouble with grudges, they don't seem to go away as they might with other families. And, and well, my family they don't approve of how the De Noir's and the Merryweather's have formed our alliance so when they come, they're going to be causing trouble, especially with you. I'm really sorry, but you're not going to be able to go into the forest, at all, and you can't really go anywhere else, especially not the De Noir castle! I'll be here to guard you, and your family, but, you'll still need to be really careful. I can't be with you the entire time as I will have to be with them as well but I'll do my best, you need to stay safe okay Maria? They will do whatever they can to get revenge, for what I don't know, they've never really been all there, but they are extremely destructive, and I would not put it past them to not only really harm but also kill a Merryweather and anyone else who gets in their way, but that's why I'll be rotating between guarding you and entertaining them! That way I'll be keeping you safe, but they won't beacome suspicious because I'll be with them as well. Understand?"

Understand? What on earth was this boy talking about? No I did not understand! Why were they doing this? What had we ever done to them? I-I-I just couldn't understand how they could dislike us so much, when they had never even met us! It just wasn't even fair I-I-

"Maria...Princess, calm down!"

He picked me up and put me onto his lap wrapping his arms tightly around me. It was only then that I realized how badly I was shaking. How could they?

"Maria it's going to be okay I promise. I will take care of you."

I could see the determination in his eyes he was set on this, but that just made me all the more worried. I mean, if they weren't afraid to kill someone trying to help the Merryweather's then wouldn't that include Robin? I mean, I know it was just Robin, but it's not like he deserved to die!

"But Robin! Doesn't that mean they'll try to hurt you too Robin!"

I said turning to him.

"I can take care of myself princess, now you need to calm down so I can take you back to the house without you falling apart on me, and I don't think I'm going to want to carry you the whole way."

"Very funny Robin. I can't believe you can joke at a time like this! Aren't you worried?"

"Of course, I am princess, but we'll get through this, and it'll all be fine you'll see. Now let's get back to the palace, your uncle and Loveday will be worried about you."

He took my hand and pulled me to my feet. Unwillingly I went along, I was really worried now, and was quite concerned about what was to come for me, Robin, and everyone else. I suppose I would have to take it all in stride, all I knew was that I was not looking forward to when I would get home and have to let go of Robin's hand which was the only thing keeping me from going and running into some nook in a tree and hiding.


	2. The Cliff

When we arrived at the castle Robin and I split up, gathering everyone to the main sitting area so that Robin could discuss with them what he had just told me. He wanted me to help him, so that he wouldn't have to deal with my reaction, only with everyone in the room at once.

I went to the kitchen first, telling Marmaduke that he would have to leave his beloved kitchen for a little while as we were having a very important meeting. He didn't seem very excited, but of course he came anyways.

Then I went to find whoever came to me next, which happened to be Loveday and Uncle Benjamin. They were sitting out in the garden lounging on the grass with the sunlight streaming down on them. It almost looked like it was a painting. When Loveday offered for me to join them I almost accepted, it all looked so nice. But then I remembered the current situation and had to not only turn down their offer but convince them to come with me.

"Loveday, Uncle, a very important meeting is being held in the main sitting room, and your attendance is mandatory. As a matter of fact, everyone's is."

Uncle Benjamin did not look very excited about this new information. He looked as though I was being a nuisance and wished that I would go away and leave him and his beloved Loveday alone. Well I wasn't going to be having any of that.

"Now! Come on! We. Have. To. Go." I will go get Wrolf and make him drag you to the sitting room if you make me. Do not put it past me."

They could tell I meant business. So Loveday agreed for the both of them that they would come right away and Uncle did not look as reluctant as he had 5 minutes ago.

Uncle, Loveday, and I all headed to the sitting room after that, where Robin was standing tense at the fireplace, Marmaduke was sitting in the middle of the couch and Mrs. Heliotrope was clinging on to Digweed on the loveseat looking worried and frantic.

Loveday and Uncle sat on either side of Marmaduke, and I joined Robin after he gestured for me to come over. I was not expecting to be explaining it with him, but it seemed as though that was what he had in mind.

It seemed as though everyone except Mrs. Heliotrope took it better than I had. Uncle was not surprised in the least, as he had dealt with them before, though he was very upset at the fact they were coming again after such a short amount of time (apparently they had been there in the past few years.) Loveday was looking forward to them leaving already, she despised them more than anyone she said and said she was not afraid of them in the least, leaving me worried that she may get herself harmed along with Robin, in trying to protect me to a foolish amount. Digweed and Marmaduke didn't have much of a reaction to it at all. Marmaduke shook his head and excused himself immediately grumbling about everyone being such awful people these days and that this valley had been through enough and how we should have a right to live in happiness a little while longer after everything that has happened. Digweed was a bit pre-occupied trying to calm Mrs. Heliotrope who was practically in hysterics and going on about us all moving to London for a while to evade this situation and come back in a couple of years. We all knew she didn't mean it and that even though she would probably deal with this situation the worse while they were here, she would move on, and get a better handle after a good night's rest and some of Marmaduke's cooking, which seemed to solve all her problems. (Including her indigestion.)

After Robin (and unfortunately myself) explained everything to them he took me outside to walk around in the forest.

"I figured we best do it while we can."

He reached out and took my hand. I let him take it and we walked on into the forest. We spent hours in the forest running around like little children and joking about. Robin would run away from me and hide and then make strange noises until I could find him, usually about 10 minutes later. Sometimes if he got bored waiting for me he would pop out and nearly give me a heart attack, so I would yell at him for a few minutes, very mad, but it never seemed to stop him.

After hours of what I thought were wandering aimlessly around, we arrived at the top of the cliff I jumped off of. I should have known better, Robin always knows where we are, he must have been taking us here all along. I was again struck by how beautiful the view was from the top of the cliff. The first time I was here I wasn't really all that interested in the view, and I hadn't been there since. I was looking out at the scene when Robin spoke, breaking my trance.

"I thought I'd take us here as a sort of last trip, since I don't know when they'll be coming, we can still go in the forest, but we cant go far, so this will be our last real trip until after they leave."

"Thank you Robin, I never really realized how beautiful it was until now."

"Yes well you were a bit preoccupied the last time you were here. Jumping off cliffs and what not."

"Robin, if I ask you something do you promise to answer honestly? Please."

"Alright Princess I suppose…what is it?"

"When I jumped off the cliff, were you worried at all? I know you said you weren't and I figured you were joking, but now I'm not so sure, were you worried about me Robin?"

I tried to ask as playfully as I could but I think he could tell I was genuinely curious because his expression lost that joking look it so often carried and turned a lot softer. He turned around and started walking away, back into the forest. What was he doing?

"Robin! Wait!"

He had to answer my question, he promised he would! Why couldn't he just answer the question like a normal person? Oh this boy confused and agitated me on a regular basis.

"We have to be heading back now Princess, it's nearly supper, and though it won't take us nearly as long to get back as it did to get here, it could still take a while with that ridiculous dress you're wearing. It's a wonder you can move around in those at all!"

With that I stormed off in front of him, determined to find my own way home. Of course though, Robin kept up with me easily, he practically grew up in the woods of course he would be able ot keep up with me, he could probably run backwards with his eyes closed and keep up with me. This dress really was slowing me down what with all these roots and branches jutting out of the ground.

I could finally see the opening in the trees to where the opening to my place was, when Robin grabbed hold of my arm and stopped me. I was quite upset at him right now, not only for making fun of my dress (even if it was slightly unsuitable for the forest) but also for not answering my question! I would not forget this. I could tell he wanted ot say something, but I think he could tell I was too busy thinking to myself to listen.

"Yes Robin, what is it?" 

"Well, I have to go back to the De Noir castle now, but I will be back tomorrow to check up on everybody and give them updates of when we think our relatives will be coming, and then of course we can go on a little outing, if you please?"

I nodded.

"Though we will have to stay closer to home this time, as we still don't know exactly when they'll be arriving. So I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright Robin, goodbye."

I started to leave, but just as I was about to go, he grabbed my arm again. I was about to ask him what the matter was, and if he was planning on escorting me straight to my door, or if he would let me go now when he pulled me into a hug. Well that was a pleasant surprise.

"To answer your question Princess. Yes I did worry for you. Very much so."

He whispered in my ear. When he let go I hugged him again in thanks, and then headed back up to the castle. As I was waiting for the gate to open I looked back and saw him running around through the woods, back to his castle, about twice as fast, as we had been going today.

Supper was quite uneventful, and very quiet, Loveday seemed to pick up on this and afterwards, joined me up to my room. She didn't say anything at first but I had a very strong feeling that wouldn't last long…sure enough.

"How was your trip in the forest with y brother today Maria? I hope he was kind to you, he was right? If not I'll have to have affirm talking to with him when he comes over tomorrow."

"It was very nice Loveday, and of course he was nice to me, why wouldn't he be? Why are you asking me this, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Oh no, no mind at all, I was just curious as to you why you seemed so quiet and distracted at supper today."

Oh, so she had noticed, well then, I guess I may as well tell the truth.

"I was just thinking about something that I found out today, with Robin was all, nothing important, I hope I wasn't rude at the table."

"Oh no, not at all Maria, now what was it that you found out with Robin that has you so interested?"

Of course Loveday would try and make a big deal out of nothing.

"it's really nothing Loveday I promise you, I simply asked Robin a question I had been wondering about, and his answered just surprised me a bit, that's all.'

All of a sudden Loveday's face perked up a significant amount, what on earth did she look so happy? You'd thin I had just told her that her relatives were no longer coming, I really didn't see how what I had said was worthy of that reaction.

"What did you ask him Maria? And what was his answer? Tell me now Maria, then I promise to leave you alone for the rest of the evening to think by yourself."

"I do not need to be left by myself t thin Loveday, I can tell you that, and well I just asked him if he was actually worried when I jumped off the cliff, and he told me that of course he was, that's all really . Nothing else to it."

Why did I feel embarrassed telling her this? Probably because it looked as though her cheeks were about to split form the amount of smiling she was doing.

"Oh! My little brother told you that! He never admits anything like that to anyone! Not even me!"

Now I could see why, I had to remember not to tell Loveday anything from now on, she could nothing into a whole lot of discussion.

"Do you fancy him?"

DO I what? Oh she has got to be kidding me? Of course not! Robin is a friend, nothing more, I'm mad at him so often, I don't think it would even be possible ot make it anything more! Not that I would even want to in the first place! Oh no, of course not. How did she get such ridiculous ideas? Me and Robin, that is the strangest thing I had ever heard.

"You know you do, I can see it in your eyes, even if your not admitting it to yourself yet, you do you quite fancy him in fact, and I know that it will only be a matter of time before you see it, Robin on the other hand, he's probably already figured it out! Which is why he admitted he was worried! Oh my !Yes, how exciting! But that boy, oh he's so stubborn, it will take him ages ot admit it aloud to anyone, though I'm sure you can make it happen. You certainly do bring out the best in him."

Did she run on battery power or something? How on earth was she still talking? And she was speaking absolute nonsense as well.

"Loveday, Loveday? Loveday!"

"Oh yes, sorry what was that?"

"Ugh, I was trying to get your attention so that I could tell you that I do not fancy your brother, he odes not fancy me, there is nothing going on, and you need to please stop making such things up, if someone here's about this I will be ever so embarrassed, and I'm sure Robin would be as well. There is absolutely nothing going on between us, it's impossible, he's a friend of mine and I am a little girl he shows around, that's all there is to it. Okay?"

"Whatever you say Maria, but you know that deep down, that isn't true, and if you don't see it now you will soon, just you wait and see. I'll leave you now, have a good night's rest Maria, good night."

With that she left, closing my little door behind her. Leaving me ot think about all that she had just said. But, really, there was nothing to think about we were friends, no more, there was nothing else to look into. That was all. With that I changed into my night gown and fell asleep in my nice comfortable bed….


	3. The Dream

_I was running and gasping for breath. I could tell I wouldn't last much longer, it wouldn't be long now they would catch me and then I would be done for. But what were 'they' I didn't know. All I knew was I could not let them catch me or I would surely die. With that thought I regained some energy and had seemed to gain speed and kept on running._

_I thought I could see light up ahead of me, meaning the forest was coming to an end but that was no help it either meant that I would then be running on an empty stretch of land where whatever was chasing could see me better, or it meant I was going insane as it was night, and therefore I shouldn't be seeing any light. Of course it could also be both. That wasn't very comforting. I kept running, but then I tripped on a root jutting out of the ground, it was only then that I realized I wasn't wearing my usual attire, instead I was dressed in what appeared to be a plain thick, white robe, nothing at all like I would normally wear. In fact it reminded me of the robes the nuns at my school in England used to wear, of course this was white and not black. _

_Why was I having such random thoughts? Was I going delirious? I got up again and starting running harder, but I kept stumbling and having to catch myself and get back up only to repeat the pattern. I could hear them getting closer now, Oh God, I wasn't going to make it I couldn't believe it. But then, then, what was that? A bright, bright light was shining down just a few yards ahead of me. Maybe if I could make it to the light I could find some escape of something. I was just a few steps away when I felt something grab at my robe, what on earth? _

_I looked back only to see the most horrifying creature I had ever seen. Its face was all gnarled up and smashed in, as though it had been hit with a cement brick repeatedly. Its body was all twisted and appeared almost slimy, though I couldn't tell because it was covered in hair or fur of some sort that was all knotted and matted. It was wearing baggy clothes that hung all around it in various shades of black._

_I let out a shrill shriek and pounded it with my fist, when I made contact with it I immediately felt very tired and drained. But I managed to pull myself free and run towards the light. It grabbed my arm again though and seemed bent on not letting me get away, I had other plans though, but I had no idea how I was going to escape though, but I could just tell that if I could get to that light then somehow it would work out. He started dragging me back and I could feel my body being drained of energy with every passing second of skin (or in his case hair) on skin contact. I was about to give up when I heard something. Someone was calling my name. I couldn't tell who, but it sounded vaguely familiar. "Maria! You can't give up bite him! Bite his arm and run! Just make it to the light Maria, then you'll be safe I promise, but you can't give up now! Come on now Maria!"_

_I wanted to listen to them, but I just felt so tired, I couldn't find the energy to bite this monster, I couldn't even find the energy to tell my mysterious helper so, I didn't have the energy to do anything anymore. "Maria! Listen to me you can do this! Come on Princess! For me! Don't give up! You need to bite him and then run, I can't help you until you get to the light, then you'll be safe, I promise, but you need to get there! Come on Princess! You can do it! Please, please don't give up, I can't do this without you, I need you here Princess."_

_He almost seemed like he was crying by the end. Who was it that cared for me so much? It was a male voice I could tell that much, but what was that they had said? Something had stuck out... they had said that they needed me here and they had called me, what was it, oh, Princess. Wait, Princess? Only one person I could think of called me Princess and that was Robin. What was he doing here? I had to find the strength to talk to him, maybe then he could help me more._

"_R-Robin? Robin?"_

"_Yes Princess I'm right here, please, you can do this. Just bite his arm and then run to my voice, you're not too far yet, you can still make it."_

_But his voice was getting farther and farther away, I couldn't do it, I just couldn't, I wanted to so badly, I could tell, I needed to escape, and Robin was right, if I made it to the light I would be okay. But I couldn't make it to the light, I had been in this monsters grasp for too long, he had taken all of my energy and seemed to have taken it for himself as he was stronger and faster than before. I'm sorry Robin I just can't, I looked around me and realized where I was for the first time. I was out on the cliff, where I had jumped off of, and then the monster, he let go of me. What? I turned to look at him, but just as I was turning to face him he shoved me, really hard, and I was flying out over the cliff. I was falling very fast, and then I could see the water below me, but this time there were hundreds of jagged rocks jutting out. I was just about to hit them, so this was the end, I wish I could have found some more answers but at least it would be fast. I braced myself –_

I woke up in a panic and all I could hear was this piercing loud shrieking noise, by the time I finally realized it was coming from me my voice was hoarse and my throat hurt. I was drenched in sweat and all my sheets were on the floor. I could feel myself shaking, and when I heard a knock on my door I screamed again.

Mrs. Heliotrope walked in looking extremely scared herself, and when she saw the state I was in she immediately rushed over and held me close. I started crying and crying holding on to her for dear life. The dream had felt so real, and I couldn't believe what had happened in it, what had it meant? Did it even mean anything? I had experienced dreams of myself falling off or being pushed off or jumping off the cliff before since the incident, but never anything even close to similar to this.

Once I had stopped shaking quite so much and my sobs had quieted down to silent tears Mrs. Heliotrope let go of me and looked at me carefully.

"Maria, what on earth was happening? I thought you were being tortured up here! Was it a nightmare?"

I nodded, I couldn't seem to find my voice.

"Here now, it's almost morning now anyways, I'll get you a nice warm bath for you to soak in and I'll get Marmaduke to bring up some nice tea to soothe you instead of your usual milk, and then once you've calmed down maybe you can try and tell me or Loveday what happened in this dream, that got you so worked up and we'll help you out, alright?"

I nodded again. She took my hand and brought me over to the bathroom where I stripped down while she was running my tub. I lay down in it and immediately felt better, cleaner. Mrs. Heliotrope went to get me a fresh set of clothes and while she was out Loveday came in with my tea and biscuit, looking concerned for me but trying to hide it with a little smile on her face. She sat down by the tub and kept quiet while I sipped on my tea and nibbled on my biscuit, the tea helped ease the shaking, but I found that I didn't really have an appetite so I left the biscuit out. As I was finishing my tea she took it from me and gently took my hands and massaged them , trying to comfort me. During which Mrs. Heliotrope walked in and took a seat beside Loveday on the trunk where we usually kept the towels. I decided that this would be as calm as I would me for a while, and they both deserved to know, just as much as the other, and I really did not want to have to tell the story twice, so I figured I would tell them, now, while they were together.

I took a deep breath and started telling them my dream, reliving it all over. At some part in telling them I started crying harder again, and I guess I started shaking, because they both started trying to calm me again. I managed to get a hold of myself better this time and I apologized.

"You have absolutely nothing to apologize for my dear."Said Loveday.

"Yes, nothing at all Maria, now let's get you out of the tub before it gets cold and get you in some nice fresh clothes." Said Mrs. Heliotrope.

I gladly welcomed the idea and changed into a nice fresh dress that was simple and comfortable, and while Mrs. Heliotrope went to down to prepare herself for the day (as she was still in her night wear) Loveday sat me down at my dresser and started brushing my hair in a very soothing rhythm which calmed me even more, to the point where I was no longer crying nor shaking at all.

"You know what I find interesting about your dream?"

I think Loveday could feel me tensing up as she said this, I really didn't want to have to talk about my dream anymore.

"Don't worry, nothing bad I promise, something good actually."

Something good? I don't remember there being anything good in that dream...

"I can see you're confused so I'll just come right out and say it, I'm referring to the fact that my brother was your saving light. Now, I know you don't want to hear about what a perfect couple the two of you would make , though you would, I'm just saying how that really shows how much you must trust him and actually like him. It shows me that your subconscious relates him with your inner most trust and security and comfort. Though I must say I am a bit offended that you trust my brother more than you trust me!"

She pretended to clutch at her heart, in attempt to make me laugh, and it worked.

"Loveday you know I trust dearly, you are one of my greatest friends and confidantes."

"Aha oh I know Maria, I was just teasing you, and you have no idea how happy I am to find out that you like my brother so much, he really doesn't have many friends especially female friends, and you help him a great deal more than you know, so I'm glad that maybe he'll be able to help you as well. Now, you may not like this but I really think you should tell him of your dream, it would be good for you, especially to hear what he has to say about it, as he is closer to your age then both Mrs. Heliotrope and myself, and I can tend to look a bit too deeply into things so I won't tell you what I think of it all as yet, first I would like to hear what Robin has to say about it. Alright?"

I nodded. I really didn't mind telling Robin, I mean sure I didn't exactly want to tell it again and get worked up about it, but maybe Loveday was right, and it would be good to hear what Robin thought about it, seeing as he was in it, so maybe he'll have a bit more insight into what it means.

"Good then I assume you and Robin have a usual meeting place, did you have plans to meet him today, or should I get in touch with him?"  
"No, Robin and I have a meeting spot I can meet him there."

"Alright then wonderful, after breakfast you can go then, now let's go down for breakfast, I am starving."

My appetite reappeared upon smelling breakfast (and I suppose it helped that it had been 2 hours since I woke up.) Breakfast was delicious and gave me the energy I needed to go out and meet with Robin.


	4. With New Eyes

I said goodbye to everyone and got an extra long hug from Loveday and Mrs. Heliotrope earning me strange looks from Uncle and Digweed. I then headed out to the forest to meet with Robin. About 10 steps in though, I had a sudden panic attack, and found my feet glued to the spot. I couldn't move any further in, I mean sure physically I probably could have but I just couldn't I was suddenly struck with this irrational fear that if I went in there the dream would happen again. It was strange for me to feel afraid of the forest as I had been curious of it and come to love it ever since I moved to Moonacre. But I could most definitely tell that this was not going to be going away any time soon. I figured that I needed to see Robin even more so now, because he really was the only one who could help me get over this fear, but he wouldn't know to come here and we usually met at around 11 so if I wasn't there in 2 hours (which seemed like along time, but I had a feeling it may be difficult)then he would leave and go on about his day and I would have to wait until tomorrow and work up the nerve tomorrow, and I really wanted to see him today so that I wouldn't have to face the dream again tonight without hearing what he thought.

I decided that I would do this, no matter what it took, and that I couldn't let a silly dream get in the way of my life, I mean I was in the forest literally every day, I couldn't just avoid the forest forever. But before I did I would have to go back and get something. A few minutes later I was back outside ready to go into the forest with Wrolf by my side. He would be my lifeline. I would walk slowly towards the meeting spot to meet Robin and Wrolf would protect and comfort me the whole way there. Though I didn't have anything to be protected from it still comforted me greatly to have Wrolf by myself to hold on to. We slowly made our way to the meeting spot (where I had caught Robin and he had caught me) and when we made there in about an hour's time I was actually quite surprised, though normally it would barely take me 15 minutes to get there, I was expecting it to be a lot longer today. Even though an hour is a lot longer I was actually expecting something closer to an hour and a half. None the less I was just glad we had made it here at all, I felt bad for Wrolf because I was probably hurting him with my tight grip on his fur, and I knew he wanted to go a lot faster than the pace we were going at. Because of this I promised myself that once Robin showed up I would let Wrolf go run about and do what he pleased in the forest to make up for it.

After I had been sitting on a fallen log with Wrolf by my side for about half an hour I thought I heard someone behind me. I was immediately on edge, of course it could be Robin in which case I would be very pleased, but it could also be the monster from my dream(though that was less likely it had me more nervous.)

I quickly turned around and almost shrieked in delight when I saw Robin walking towards me. I ran to him and hugged him, catching him by surprise and almost causing him to fall backward, but he caught himself and held me tighter so I wouldn't lose my balance as well. After a little while he let go and leaned back, as if to get a better look at me, he looked slightly baffled and confused, but in a pleasant way. For some unfathomable reason, seeing his face like that brought back all the memories from my dream and I started crying uncontrollably again. He was immediately on guard, probably assuming he had done something wrong. He took me by the arm and gently led me over to the log and sat me on the grass so that I could lean my back against the log. He just sat there with me, waiting for me to gain control of myself so I could explain to him what had happened.

Finally I gained composure enough to talk, I took his hands and started playing with them so I wouldn't have to look at his face while I was telling him everything. I told him everything, and got even more worked up about it then I did when It old Loveday and Mrs. Heliotrope. Probably because I was actually in the forest and when I told him about him calling to me I made the mistake of looking up at his face. So by the end of my storytelling I was shaking uncontrollably and sobbing. Robin took it all very well, he kept quiet throughout the entire explanation of my dream and then at the end he took me and held me in his arms while I cried and cried. I felt bad, I mean how often had I cried today, and everyone had had to comfort me. Robin didn't seem to mind though. He sat there with me for what felt like a long time, and let me gain composure of myself once again, even if it did take almost 20 minutes.

Finally I sat up and quietly thanked him.

"No problem. At all, Princess I'm so sorry, no one deserves a dream like that, especially not you."

He could tell I was still a bit shaken up, so he hugged me again, and for this I was very grateful, I just felt safer with Robin. I didn't know why, I just did.

"Um, Robin? Loveday...and myself, were wondering of what you thought about it? The dream I mean, Loveday had some ideas, but she didn't want to tell me all of them until she heard yours so she only told me one."

"And do you mind telling me what that one was? If it's not too awful."

He looked at me with his trademark smirk and it made me feel better so I continued.

"Well Loveday basically said that you were my saving light in the dream, and that that means that I really trust you and like you and that my subconscious apparently relates you with my inner most trust and security and comfort. Then she teased me about her not being that person."

I looked up at Robin and he was looking at me with a look I had hadn't seen on his face before, I recognized it though. He had a very small smile on his face and was looking at me with very soft eyes. He seemed extremely happy, but not in his usual excited way, but in more of a subtle way and he seemed almost proud or felt special about himself. I was glad.

After a few long moments of silence he finally took my hands and looked me straight in the eye.

"You know I'll always be here for you, whenever you need me, I'll be here. You can always trust me, I promise. "

With that he gave me a really big grin and ruffled my hair. I pouted, so he hugged me again.

"Thank you Robin, really, thank you so much."

He laughed quietly "No problem Princess, no problem at all."

"So what do you think of my dream then?" I asked pulling back and playing with his hands again.

He looked a bit hesitant to speak but after a look from me his raised his eyebrows and started.

"Well you're not going to like what you hear and so I think, personally, that it would be best if you just not hear it, but I have this strange feeling that you're going to be rather persistent about this matter." He looked at me with a smirk and his eyebrow rose with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Well yes you are correct Robin De Noir, so you may as well just tell me now, and get it out of the way, it it's truly terrible I wouldn't hate you terribly if you sugar coated it, but I need you to tell me the truth, okay?"

"Alright well I'll just tell you straight up then Princess, I think your dream means that there is something that will cause you trouble and it will come from the forest, but I don't think it will necessarily be a monster as you saw it, just maybe someone or something that you strongly hate or something similar to that. And I don't think it will happen right now, it will probably be in your near future based on the fact that time seemed to be going very slowly for you in the dream. But Princess, don't worry there is no monster out in the forest lurking around waiting to drain your energy so it can push you off the cliff, I can definitely promise you that."

"Oh God, thank you Robin, thank you so much, that is honestly such a relief to me."

I hugged him, and he pulled me closer so I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I was safe, at least for now, and there was no evil monster waiting to kill me.

"But then, who would it be? I mean, who would the 'monster' be that I'm so afraid of?"

"I truly have no idea Princess but I can assure you it's no one that you already know and trust, it could be someone you already know and dislike or don't trust, or it could be someone you haven't even met yet that you might dislike or just not trust. But don't worry I'll keep an eye out for you Princess. But speaking of monsters, well my father's received word from his brother that they'll be coming sometime later this week, so most likely in 2 or 3 days."

"Oh. Well then. I'm sorry about that Robin, really I am, I know you really don't want them to come."

"It's alright, really, so what say we enjoy ourselves while we can?"

"Yes, definitely, but Robin?"

"Hmm?"

I looked at him, he seemed eager to go and move, he probably wasn't used to sitting still for such a long amount of time, the crazy boy. I also hoped that maybe he wanted to go and have fun with me, to make us both feel better, he seemed to be in a pretty decent mood considering the news he just gave me, I hoped I could do the same. But first...

"Will I still see you? I mean when they're here?" I asked shyly.

He looked at me with the softest eyes, they seemed to be liquid, and I immediately felt better. He took my hands in both of his and held them, looking me straight in the eyes for a moment before saying,

"Of course you will. Every day for that matter, I'll be with you as much as I possibly can, without making them suspicious, I need to be here to protect you."

To protect me, of course. Not that he'd actually want to spend time with me, I'm just a little girl who needs taking care of.

"I can take care of myself Robin De Noir. I'm not as incompetent as you think I am, I may come to you for my troubles, but if you're going to start thinking me a weak little girl who can't take care of myself then I won't come to you anymore. I mean I don't want you to feel as though it's your duty to take care of me while your family's here, you can go enjoy yourself, I don't want to ruin your fun by having you need to babysit me the whole time, if it's an inconvenience I can just go away as Mrs. Heliotrope first suggested and wait it out by myself in London."

I don't know why I was so hurt by what he said, I mean I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt me, but for some reason I really was hurt by what he had said. The thought of being a burden to Robin really upset me, I suppose because I enjoyed being with him out in the forest so much, that I had never thought that maybe he didn't enjoy it as much himself, and that he was just doing it to be kind.

He took my chin in his hand and turned my face so that I had to look him directly in the eye, despite my wishes.

"Maria Merryweather, you must be out of your mind to think that I think of you as a little incapable girl. Do you not remember all that I have bore witness to you doing? From nearly tearing apart my hand ,to escaping a guarded dungeon, to convincing me to help you go against my father, to saving Moonacre Valley. You are the farthest thing from an incompetent little girl. And Maria, this may come as a bit of a shock to you but it isn't my duty to take care of you, it's what I do in my free time. I have duties and they have nothing to do with you. But I _enjoy _being with you, very much so. And though it's extremely embarrassing to admit, it's probably the part of my day I look forward to the most. I love spending time with you Princess, don't ever think I don't. And please don't ever leave Moonacre, ever. I don't think I could last without our daily walks through the forest, where I get to see everything through new eyes with you. I _love _spending time with you, don't ever forget that, it will probably be the only thing keeping me sane when my family comes to visit."

Wow. That was deep, and God it made me feel..._amazing!_ I felt so special and it was such a relief to know htat I wasn't a burden to Robin, quite the opposite actually, that he actually looked forward to being with me. I knew he could be lying ot me, but I believed, his eyes were telling the truth and he just sounded to sincere to be lying. I hugged once again, and he hugged me back and we just stayed like that for a while.

"Do you think you could maybe start reacquainting me with the forest, so I'm not quite as horrified of it as I am now?"

"Of course Princess, your wish is my command."

He held his hand out and I gladly took it as we started to work our way into the forest seeing everything with new eyes, and trying to trust it all again.


	5. The Lake

"ROBIN YOU GET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!"

He put his arms above his head like an arrow, bent his legs, and jumped up...only to land right back where he was before.

"Robin!"

"Sorry Princess, but no can do, you see, I really can't afford to get my leather clothes wet, they're such a hassle to dry, and besides, you seem perfectly fine there, it doesn't appear as though you're in need of any rescuing."

I looked around me, there was no way I could get out of here by myself, the water was at least 10 feet deep all around me for 10 feet, I was just lucky enough to have made to a big rock jutting out on a little shoal, when he threw me in here.

"Robin, I need you to get me out of here right now." I demanded.

"Nope, why would I get myself all wet, when you can just swim 20 feet to shore and get out yourself?"

Oh how he bothered me. And apparently it wasn't 10 feet it was 20, great. I really didn't want to but I guess I was going to have to tell Robin the truth. Here goes, now there'll be no end to the mocking and making of me.

"Fine, Robin, make me say it out loud. I need you to come get me because I cannot get out of here myself. I, I...I can't swim."

There I said it. Now he was looking at me as though he was extremely confused, but also as tough he was trying with all his might to hold in a bout of laughter. As was expected.

"You can't swim? At all?"

I sighed "No, I can't can we not make a big deal of this? And can you please come get me now? I'm getting really cold."

This was very true, I was starting to shake and could feel the goose bumps rising, and the sun was starting to set so there was a chill in the air. I suppose we had spent most of the day wandering the forest slowly, reacquainting me with it, and learning to trust it. We should probably be getting back soon, Mrs. Heliotrope would be in quite a state when she saw the condition of my now soaking dress, all stained. She probably won't understand how I even managed to get it wet, ask me if it's raining. I would have thought the same thing to be honest, apparently not many people know of this little pond/ lake Robin had discovered, only some people. And now I was one of the few.

"Alright, I'm coming just hold on a second, I wasn't lying when I said this leather is awful when it gets wet."

He took off his beloved bowler hat and put it on the ground with a rock in it so it wouldn't blow away, and took off his leather jacket and feather necklace thing and put thtem on the ground as well. This just left him in a black t-shirt, leather pants, and his shoes. He kicked off the shoes and peeled off his socks, putting them in the shoes. He walked over to the edge of the water, so I guessed he was going to have to deal with wet leather pants and took poise on a rock jutting out over the water. This time when he went through the motions of putting his arms above his head, bending his legs, and jumping, he went plunging into the water disappearing under the blue surface which was now turning a greyish-blue colour as the sun was slowly setting. I didn't know where he was, I had lost him somewhere under the water. Was he alright? Why hadn't he come up yet? As i was waiting for him, I felt something grab onto my ankle hard, yanking on it. I screamed and fell into the water, panicking, what was grabbing me? Why wouldn't it let go, was it some sort of awful sea creature? What sort of things lived here? I was wrong to trust the forest, there were way too many things here that were out to get to me.

Next thing I knew, Robin came bursting out of the water gasping for breath, his eyes bright, and he was...laughing? Why was he laughing?

"Robin are you alright? Did you see that, something grabbed my leg and was trying to drown me! Did it get you as well? Are you okay? Why are you laughing? Are you laughing at me? Robin why are you laughing?"

He was laughing too hard to even answer me now, I swear that boy was the strangest being I knew. He made absolutely no sense what-so-ever.

"I-I-I'm l-laughing...because...because...Ahaha...because"

"Robin, get on with it!"

"I-I'm laughing because it was m-me who grabbed you leg! I-"

"Robin De Noir how dare you! You scared the wits out of me! I thought there was some creature out to get me! The day after a frightening dream of me in the forest, and I'm just starting to trust the forest again, and you find _that_ a suitable time to choose to try and give me a heart attack by attacking me? And you let me tell you all about it as though you knew nothing of it, even though I was freaking out!"

This seemed to sober him up. His eyes still looked amused, but he had managed to wipe that smirk off his face and stopped laughing like a hyena.

"I'm sorry Princess, I know I shouldn't have done that, I hadn't even planned on it, to be honest, I was just swimming over here, and I came up to you sooner than I thought I would, and I saw your ankles sticking out so I figured I may as well have a little fun...But I'm very sorry Princess, truly I should not have done that."

He still didn't look very apologetic. But then his face went grave and looked very serious indeed.

"Actually, I can't believe I did that right after your dream, I had forgotten you had just had it, so recently, it seems like along time ago, this morning. I'm really sorry."

He reached over and wiped at some water on my face that was under my eyes, surely not tears, just water that had been splashed.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me Princess?"

He pretended to bow down in the water, leaving just the top of his face above water, he even had to tilt his head toward the sky so he could breathe through his nose. I had to laugh at this, he looked so silly.

"Alright Robin, I suppose I can forgive you."

I took his hand and he squeezed it tight and then got up, still holding it, when he was already standing. He didn't let go, but I didn't mind.

"Thank you Princess."

He bowed down and kissed my hand. It sent tingles all up my arm and left my hand feeling warm when he let go of it and let it drop by my side.

"You're welcome, but Robin? Can you _please_ try and not do anything like that again? I don't think I could take it."

"I promise Princess, not to worry. Now let's get you out of here, you really are cold, come here."

He held out his arms but I hesitated.

"But you're all wet!"

"Princess...so are you."

"Oh."

So it seemed I was, well alright then. I walked into his arms and he brought me close, and then started to rub his hands up and down my arms, to warm me by friction. It didn't seem to be working very well, and I think he could tell.

"Okay, well you're going to have to go into the water again, sorry about that, but it really is the only way out."

"Okay, I guess you're right, so what are we going to do? How's this going to work, because I really can't get out of here on my own..."

"Don't worry about it Princess, I've got it planned out. I am going to put you on my back as though I was giving you a piggy back, and then I'll just swim the whole way."

That did not sound very successful...I didn't think it would work, I could feel my facial features turning down at just the thought of it.

"Or...I could hold you in one arm, as though you were a rescue victim, and swim with the other arm?"

Oh boy...

"O-okay, sure sounds like a plan!" I tried to feign enthusiasm, but I don't think it quite worked. He took my chin in his hand and made me look at him, probably so he could see in my eyes that I was lying about being okay with this.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine, you'll see I still can't believe you don't know how to swim."

"Can we please just go, I'm tired of this subject."

He laughed and took me by the arm and brought me to the edge of the shoal, so that I had to stand on my tip-toes to breath. I could feel myself starting to get worked up, who knew what could be in that water, and even if there wasn't anything, I was still sure to drown. I mean sure, Robin said he would hold me, but I wasn't as light as he thought, this dress weighed a ton! He would probably drop me about halfway and then not have enough energy to get me from underwater, or he would actually try but still not be able to reach me because I would surely sink straight to the bottom. My breathing had probably doubled in speed and I couldn't really see in front of me, this was not going to go over well.

"Maria! Snap out of it! Really" He took my face in both of his hands and just looked at me for a few moments with a look in his eyes that resembled a bit of humour, but more concern for me. "I promise you it will be alright. You can trust me. Remember? I wouldn't lie to you about something that regarded your safety Princess."

"You mean like throwing me into a 10 foot deep lake when I can't swim?" I accused.

Right away I thought I must have been too hard on him, with my tone of voice because I saw hurt in his eyes. He was still holding my face, so my first thought, which was to hug him, was ruled out. So instead I put my hand on his cheek just as he had done with both of mine. It was wet from the lake, but warm, unlike mine, which I could tell by now, was very cold.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that. You didn't know. I know that deep down, somewhere inside of there, is a good boy who cares for others and doesn't want them to be hurt. You just like to hide that part of you with your usual jerk-like self. But I can see through it Robin De Noir, you really are a good person."

After saying this I looked up at him, to see if my words had meant as much to him as they had to me as I was saying them. I couldn't tell if they had or not, his face was blank. He didn't say anything, but he pulled me into a hug, and tucked my head under his chin and rested his cheek on the top of my head. I breathed in his scent, it was so natural and outdoorsy, but I loved it. After a few moments I thought I felt him kiss the top of my head, but I wasn't sure, and before I could ask him, he pulled me into one of his arms and jumped into the deeper water. I screamed, but when we went underwater, I sucked in a lot of water, quickly causing me to stop. When we resurfaced I spluttered and coughed until it was all out. Robin looked at me closely then said.

"Maria you're going to have to trust me here, just relax, if you don't tense up, you're body will naturally float, and I'll be holding you the whole time anyways, just as I am now okay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

I leaned in closer to him, feeling his body warmth against my now freezing and shaking body, and he took that as a signal to go. I was immediately horrified, but I knew I had to try and appear relaxed, because I couldn't have Robin stopping halfway to scold me. He took it slowly, it seemed to take hours to cross 20 little feet, but finally we made it. Robin got out first and then offered me both of his hands and pulled me up. The second my feet touched the ground and squealed in delight, causing Robin to laugh at me, but I didn't mind, I was too glad to just be out of the water. Robin went over to get dressed, he put on his socks and his shoes, and placed his hat firmly on his head, but then instead of putting on his leather jacket, he walked over with it hung over his arm. He silently came over to me and placed it on my shoulders. I looked at him, extremely confused as to why he was giving me his jacket that he almost never took off.

"You look like you're shaking so hard you'll fall apart of I don't do something, so this is me trying to do something until I can get you in better conditions."

Wow. "Oh, okay, thank you Robin."

"No problem Princess, now let's get going before you actually start forming icicles on your skin." He said looking over at me with that smug grin of his. I grinned back at him. He took my hand in his and we started off. After a few minutes of walking I started to notice our hands were shaking, it was only then that I realized I had stopped shaking, I guess walking had warmed me up. Then why were our hands shaking? Oh!

"Robin! You're freezing here take my jacket."

I started to take it off but then he stopped me.

"It's fine we're almost back to your mansion, and I'll just ask Loveday if I can soak in a hot tub to warm up and you will most definitely do the same."

"Alright fine let's hurry then."

"But we're already there." He said grinning at me, and sure enough we were, how had I not noticed, oh whatever, now it was item to face Mrs. Heliotrope, and soak in a nice hot tub, as Robin had suggested, I squeezed his hand, gave him his jacket, without letting him pause to give it back, and led him inside.


	6. Compliments

**A/N Okay so I am sososo sorry for the long update wait, but I just lost hope, I didn't want to write anymore and I gave up, but I'm back! I will try and update more regularly, I am already writing the next chapter and it has a bit more, whereas this was more of a filler chapter to get back into the groove of things. Please review they are the only things that keep me writing. Thank you to al my readers and please please please review! Yes I am begging! Enjoy, hopefully the next chapter will be up tonight! A/N**

* * *

"This has got to be the 10th dress you've destroyed Maria! What has gotten into you?"

"Robin" I muttered very quietly.

"What was that Maria?" Asked Mrs. Heliotrope.

"Oh nothing, Mrs. Heliotrope, and I do apologize for the state of my dress; I assure you I am just as upset as you are about it."

I hated lying to Mrs. Heliotrope…

"Alright Maria dear, now Loveday has set up a nice warm bath for you in your room, so off you go and afterwards Marmaduke has prepared a snack for you and Master Robin."

"Okay thank you Mrs. Heliotrope."

"Yes, yes off you go now…"

As I walked over to my bath I noticed that the sky had gone dark, it hadn't been that way when we were at the lake, how had it gotten so dark in such a short amount of time? Maybe we had been gone longer than I had thought on our walk back from the lake, and it had gotten dark when we were under the cover of the trees. With that thought my stomach growled and I entered the bathroom. Loveday was standing there, with a plate of cookies with a sly smile on her face.

"Mrs. Heliotrope wanted to make you wait for lunch as your punishment, but I figured that since everyone has already eaten" She gave me a look, and I looked back apologetically, "that you shouldn't have to wait" She gave me another pointed look, "so I brought you a little snack to hold you over until your fresh and clean."

"Oh thank you Loveday, I really am sorry for keeping you all waiting, I know this might sound ridiculous but I didn't realize so much time had gone by when I was out there."

"I know, time flies when you're having fun right? And don't even try to deny the fact that you do not have fun with my little brother, I know you two have a grand old time together."

Oh Loveday…how she became so inquisitive I will never know but she's just never wrong…and she made it quite obvious that she knows how much I adore Robin, even if I can't quite admit to myself yet.

"Loveday, I'm not even going to bother trying to argue you on that, we do have fun, but I don't know why that makes you so happy."

"Because Maria, my brother has been miserable almost all his life, his only joy being running around with his group of so called 'friends' terrorizing other people and animals, and I know that even that never made him truly happy, only temporarily. However you Maria are his light, as he is yours. You two complete each other, and even if you don't see that now, you will eventually, and until then you can continue having fun along the way. Now get in that tub before the water goes cold!" She smiled at me and left the room.

"Thanks Loveday!" I called after her, I got in the bath tub and it was so relaxing, all the tension in my body just released and I could feel myself slowly warming up, it was amazing.

After a while of just sitting in there a thought came to me….why was it that Robin hated his family so much? I understood that they hated me and so that would cause Robin to dislike them a bit more so but it seemed ot go farther than that. I must ask him in more detail after my bath, I mean they couldn't be all bad could they? Everyone has a bit of good inside of them. On that note I got out of the tub, dried off, got dressed and headed downstairs.

As I entered the dining room Digweed was there, he handed me a tray with my meal on it.

"Master Robin would like me ot tell you that he has taken his lunch to the piano room, and that you would appreciate your company if you would please."

"Okay, thank you Digweed."

And with that I was off to the piano room. As I entered I was again reminded of how much I loved this room, even when it had been falling apart it had still called to me, and now brought back to its full potential, it never failed to amaze me, every time I steeped in the room.

Robin's plate was on the piano and he was sitting on the piano bench, his fingers lightly brushing against the keys. I decided to sneak up on him. I was working my way behind him, and he had made no signs of seeing me. I quietly placed my plate on the padded chair behind him so that it would make no noise and then continued on to approach him from behind. I had just gotten to his back and was about to grab his shoulders when he started playing.

The music was so beautiful I didn't want to interrupt it. At first I thought the piano was just paying again and was going to do it, when I realized that it was actually Robin making the music. I never knew he could play piano! After a few minutes the song came to a beautiful ending and I was too stunned to attack, just as I was regaining my wits he spoke.

"I wrote that song for you, what do you think?"

I went around to get a better look at him.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"Please Princes, you have to got to have better sneaking skills than that, I thought you just didn't want to interrupt my thinking or something."

"I-well-I-I-I thought I did a pretty good sneaking job! You made no signs of knowing I was even in the room!"

"I know I was simply concentrating, and didn't want to lose my train of thought." He stated calmly.

"Oh well alright then…I suppose I just have to practice more." I grinned mischievously.

"And I would be glad to help you," he grinned back "though I fear that you don't like my song, as you chose to ignore my question of what you thought of it."

I gasped. "Oh! Of course not Robin, I didn't even hear you ask, I'm sorry! Oh it was breathtaking; I didn't even know you could play the piano! That has to be the most beautiful piece of music I've ever heard played on the piano, and I have heard a lot."

Robin looked almost as though he were blushing…

"Oh please, you're just saying that to be nice, I know it wasn't that good, I just came up with one day after we had spent the day together, and I was left feeling inspired."

I couldn't believe. "You…you mean, I inspired you to write that?"

"Of course Princess." Robin said as he took my hand. He smiled up at me, "you inspire me to do a lot of things."

I was speechless, I never I had such an impact on the De Noir boy, I mean, I knew what an impact he's had on me, changed me almost entirely, and all for the better I might add, but I had no idea it was going both ways.

"Why do you look so shocked Princess?" He asked grinning hugely up at me.

"Well, I mean I never knew I had such a large impact on you, I never…so what else have I influenced you to do then? Besides write a beautiful piece of music, that is."

"Well, I've stopped running around with what Loveday calls 'that bad crowd' for one thing, I've stopped hunting any animal I get a glimpse of and I daresay I have gained quite a lot more manners then I had when you first came here. It's also because of you that I have a relationship with Loveday and my father again Maria. You have influenced me in so many ways; those are just a few that come to my mind."

I was trying to blink back tears, it was silly of me to react this way, but it meant so much to me to have Robin say all this to me. So instead of responding as any normal person would I merely nodded and tried to smile at him.

"Are you alright Princess? I didn't mean to upset I'm sorry if I said something that hurt you..." he trailed off obviously confused as to what it was that he said that could have possibly upset me enough to cry.

I shook my head and sniffed, God I was embarrassing, "No, no nothing like that you didn't upset at all Robin I'm sorry."

"Then why are you crying?" He gently pulled me by my hand so that I was sitting next to him on the piano bench. I tuned my head into his shoulder and pressed my face into the leather trying to stop the tears, so that my voice came out muffled. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer.

"I just never knew that I meant hat much to you, I thought I was a nice little girl that was fun to play with sometimes, but I thought that was all, I didn't know you actually changed things for me and gave things up and cared about my opinion or anything like that. It just means a lot to me, and I wasn't expecting it I guess."

He took my face in his hand and turned it to his so that I had to look him in the eyes, I closed my eyes and shook my head, I was too embarrassed of this emotional outburst to look him in the eyes, and I was _still_ crying. He let go of my face and let me try and gather myself, when I was done crying I looked up at him and gave him a shaky smile.

"Sorry." I whispered.

He smiled and shook his head. "If you cry every time I compliment you than I'm just going to have to tease you all the time instead." He grinned at me. Then he brushed the hair out of my face and hugged me to him. You know I care about you right?" I nodded.

"good." He smiled at me.

"But, I don't want you to have to choose between me and your real friends, I mean that's not fair to you, but if that's what it comes to you then you have to go with them, you've known them much longer than me and…" I trailed off because Robin was shaking head.

"Don't be so silly, I did not have to choose between you and them, I simply outgrew them when I realized how immature I was acting, because you brought me to my senses without even realizing it."

Does that mean he would have chosen them over me? Of course it does, why was I even thinking about this, it was obvious but it never happened so there was no need to worry about.

"But of r the record, I would have chosen you anyways." He said. "You're much more interesting than they are and I like you a lot more than all of them combined."

I couldn't help the smile that came to my face and it seemed to be what Robin had been waiting for because then he added.

"Well we better have our lunch now, before it's dinner time at least." He grinned at me and I grinned back, his good moods were infectious and I simply loved them.

I hit him gently on the arm before laughing, "We're not that late!"

"I know, I know, now let's eat, I'm starving!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N So here is the chapter I promised last night, the website would not let me upload it! Though I tried many times, but at least I got it up this morning. Enjoy and please review! They're what keep me going. A/N**

* * *

I was eating my sandwich in quiet on the comfortable arm chair across from the piano bench and Robin was leaning against the piano on the bench, facing me. We weren't talking but it wasn't awkward at all it was a comfortable silence that settled over us like an old comfy blanket. Robin broke.

"So what else would you like to know? About me I mean, I don't know why, but you seem curious about me and I am willing to answer whatever you ask… but please don't bore me, my life can be quite dull" He grinned at my slyly.

"Alright fine then, I'll try and keep it interesting." I grinned back just as slyly.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Don't have one."

"That is _not_ how it works, I can ask all the questions in the world but if you answer like that I won't find out anything!"

"Alright fine, grey-silver, but I thought they were going to be a bit more important than this."

"Robin De Noir, didn't you know that your favourite colour is life changing information! And why grey or silver or whatever, I thought it would be black, since that was all that you ever wear." I grinned at him.

He seemed almost embarrassed and was picking at his sandwich now, avoiding eye contact.

"Robin, are you _embarrassed_?"

"I am not embarrassed! My favourite colour used to be black, which is why I love to wear it, but now it's a greyish silver because that's the colour of your eyes alright? Happy?"

Oh, well that was interesting alright; I can't believe his favourite colour is that of my eyes! Wow! I stood up and walked over to him and hugged him. He stayed still at first, but then he hugged me back and we just stayed like that for a while.

"Thank you." I whispered.

He shrugged, "Well it's true there's no point in lying about it now is there?" He smiled gently.

I broke apart from the hug, but sat beside him instead of going back to my seat. I took his hands in mine and started playing with them.

Okay I have a question but I need you to explain it me okay? Do you promise?"

"I'll do my best Princess." He smiled at me.

"Why…why is it that you seem to hate your family so much? Aside from Loveday and your father of course. I mean, I know they're not nice people, and the fact that they're probably going to want to kill me may make you dislike more so than usual, but it just seems like you have some sort of awful history with them, some deep hatred for them or something. I just don't really understand, and I'd really like to…." I looked up at him nervous, but he was staring into my eyes with a completely understanding look.

"Okay well I guess it goes back to when my mom died, no don't give me that look you want the answer so you're getting it no sugar coatings alright?"

I nodded, and so he continued.

"Well when my mom died my uncle thought it was my dad's fault and mine of course. Nobody else's my dad had stressed her out and not taken care of her, and she died giving birth to me so it was my fault she died, if I wasn't born she's be alive. After my father heard about this he would beat me. For most of the years of my childhood he would beat me, whenever he was angry, because he finally had someone else to place the blame on. Some days I couldn't even get out of bed I was so hurt, but he was always apologetic afterwards and so we went on as though nothing had happened."

I could feel myself starting to cry but I couldn't stop myself, it was just so awful to think that Robin has had to live with this accusation all his life, how could your own family be so cruel?

"So ever since then my father's family and us have kind of hated each other, then the news that I had helped you fight the curse came to them and they simply couldn't believe it. They were outrage that I had 'helped the enemy' and they believed my father should disown me, and then of course he stood up for me, and they started yelling accusations at him as well, at how worthless we are and how we have never lived up to our De Noir name, that was the biggest fight we've ever had since the one between just my dad and his brother about my mother dying. So you can see I have quite a lot of reasons to hate them, add to the fact that their son who is a year younger than me is a prick who thinks the world revolves around him, and you have a highly dysfunctional family."

He looked over at me and I was crying now, and I had reason to, no wonder Robin had acted so awfully when I first cam here, what with the life he had to live! I wouldn't wish that sort of misery on anyone, he hadn't had one person there for him form the day he was born until the day the curse was broken. I can't even imagine.

He turned on the piano bench so that we were facing each other, and seeing his innocent face concerned for me like that made me burst out crying. He pulled into a tight hug and I held onto his neck as though my life depended on it. I just couldn't stop crying. And the fact that he was the one comforting me was awful I should be comforting him!

"I – I – I'm so –so sorry Robin! I never knew, how can you act like this isn't a big deal? That's awful! You should never have to live like that! Oh Robin I'm so sorry!"

He held me tight and rubbed my back promising he was okay, that it was all fine now; it had been ever since I came along, his father didn't beat him anymore and he had a lot of people here for him now.

I looked up at him "You know I'm always here for you right? Even if I do cry a lot, you can always come to me."

He smiled at me before saying "I know, Maria, thank you, now are you about done crying?"

I nodded.

"Good, then let's go for a walk or something… shall we?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea Robin, I wouldn't put it past Mrs. Heliotrope to lock me in a closet for a week if I got one more dress dirty." I said smiling up at him.

"Aha, alright then, maybe I should head back then? And I'll see you tomorrow?"

I shook my vigorously, "No! Please, um stay here with me, we can explore the castle or visit Marmaduke or something….I just I don't want to spend the rest of the day alone it's still only afternoon. I smiled shyly up a him.

He laughed, "Alright than I would love to stay my little Princess, what do you suggest we do?"

Well maybe you would like ot visit the library with me?" I asked hopefully.

He laughed again. "I'd really rather not Princess, anything else?"

I pouted, "Oh, alright how about we go visit Marmaduke? But no disruptions Robin, he doesn't like visitors and I don't want you to get us kicked out!"

"HAHA! Me? Cause a disturbance! I'm – " He saw the look on my face and stopped abruptly. "Alright I'll behave, but only because you're so scary!" He gave me a smirk and then grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet.

I hugged him and said "Thank you."

He looked at me confused. "What was that for?"

"Because somehow you always manage to make me feel better, whether or not you mean to." I smiled at him.

He smiled back, "Anything for you Princess."

We made our way to the kitchen, dirty dishes in tow, and were laughing quite a bit at the portrait which I had never noticed before but as Robin pointed out looked rather like a pig holding a teapot upside down. It was in this state that Uncle Benjamin found us. He looked rather worried.

"Uncle what is troubling you?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing Maria dear, I was just asked to inform Robin that his Uncle has sent word that he will be arriving early and will be here in approximately half an hour and Coeur de Noir wishes for you to be there to greet them Robin. Maria, if you would like, you can go along as well, I will be staying back at our manor, however Loveday will be greeting them as well, so she is waiting for the two of you to join her right now so you can walk through the forest and she says 'enjoy it one last time'."

I could feel Robin tense up beside me and gently squeezed his hand in what I hoped was a comforting and also encouraging way. He squeezed it back and gave me a small smile.

"Thank you Uncle Benjamin, I will go with Robin of course, so I will see around dinner then?"

"Yes Maria you shall, and Robin you are free to join us anytime through out your family's stay, never doubt that." He gave Robin a smile, patted him on the shoulder and walked off.

"Alright then, I suppose we should go." Said Robin.

"Robin…" he was avoiding my eyes. "Robin look at me."

"It's going to be okay, I won't let them hurt you so long as I'm around, and I'll get Loveday to warn your father that if they so much as put a hair on your head out of place then you are free to come here."

He smiled down at me, though it was more of a grimace.

"I appreciate that Princess but you really don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine, it will actually be me looking out for you. If they so much as lay a finger on you I will finally have a reason to make them leave and never come back, father's too afraid of his brother to refuse him straight out so we have to put up with them hunting you for God-knows-how long."

Hunting me? Well that was a nice way of putting it….

"Robin…?"

"Yes Princess?"

"You'll be safe right?"

"Of course Princess, I could never leave you alone." He gave me a grin almost as real as his usual ones.

I really was scared for him, I could care less what they did to me, I was safe in my castle, but I didn't want robin to get in trouble because of me, he wasn't one to shy away from adventure or danger for that matter…

"Okay, because I need you here Robin..." I replied in a small voice that made me sound really weak, I wish it didn't. "I need you."

He wiped away a tear I didn't know I had shed from my cheek and kissed me very gently on the forehead. Now I was really close to crying, but I wasn't going to , I needed to be strong, for Robin.

"Maria – I – I –"

What was Robin trying to say, why did he sound so nervous?

"Are you two coming or what, they're going to be here in 20 minutes and if were not there Robin you know father will have your head. Come on now."

Whatever Robin was going to say was cut short, and we headed up together; Loveday on side of Robin, me on the other holding on tightly to his hand, hoping against hope that this meeting would go over smoothly and end quickly.

"Do you- do you think it might be better if I didn't come? Since we all know how much they hate me, and I don't want to create more tension then there already is…"

"Nonsense Maria, they may as well see it for what it is, and then maybe they will have the common sense to realize that it is pointless to try and go after you since we are so close. And besides, based on his face and the way he has your hand in a death grip I think Robin might need you with him for this."

Robin immediately let go of my hand and let it drop to his side, looking at me apologetically. I shook my head and grabbed his hand in my again and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Don't you dare let go of me Robin."

He rubbed his thumb on the back of my hand and I got goose-bumps all over my arms.

"I won't Princess, I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good."

"We're here." Loveday announced.

"Alright let's go find father and wait for them I suppose."

So we headed up to the castle and went inside to find Mr. De Noir waiting in the entrance sitting on an arm chair with an extremely aggravated look on his face. Upon seeing us it softened a little, but not much.

"There'll be here in about five minutes if they're on time…which they always are." He informed us in a hoarse voice that sounded like he had been yelling.

Loveday stood behind her father and placed her hands on his shoulder sin an attempt to relax him and Robin and I took a seat on the couch, while we waited. I tried to calm robin down a bit I had never seen him so nervous, it was rather unsettling.

"So I know you won't be able to come for dinner tomorrow, and probably not breakfast either but maybe you could come for lunch tomorrow and we can stay in the castle for the afternoon…if that's alright with everyone?" I asked Robin, trying to take his mind off the upcoming events.

"Sure Princess, you know I'd love to, but only if I can get away, the first day will be tricky so I'll try for lunch and if I can't I'll come before or after dinner." He tried to smile at me.

"Sounds great Robin." I kissed him on the cheek. He looked pleasantly surprised and gave me a genuine smile. Just then the sound of a cart was heard and we all rushed to the entrance. Up ahead a very large and grand cart was making its way toward the castle. Oh how exciting….


	8. Family & Confessions

**A/N **I hoped you enjoy it, I haven't started writing the next chapter yet but I have a couple ideas, so hopefully it goes well and I'll haev it up soon. Please review I'm hoping to get maybe 3-5 for this chapter! Thank you, enjoy! **A/N**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything :(

* * *

"Loveday maybe Maria's right maybe we shouldn't go through with this, I mean they're just arriving, maybe we can try and live in peace for a few days before they find out about all the details?"

Robin sounded extremely hopeful but based on Loveday's face, it would not be happening. I feel tit would be better that way as well, after all , Robin had made it sound as though they would try anything to kill me, even if it meant killing their family to get to me…so how was this a good idea.

"This will show them where we stand, Maria is as much a part of this family as they are, if not more, and it is simply not acceptable for them to act otherwise, if they do not accept this they can turn that carriage around and go home."

Loveday's tone left nothing to be discussed so Robin gently pulled my arm so I was angled behind him, whether he did this on purpose or otherwise it seemed to comfort me a bit, though I knew they could still see me.

The carriage arrived in front of us and Coeur de Noir stepped forward. Loveday went behind him with Robin and me beside her, me still hidden behind Robin. I gave his hand a small squeeze as the carriage came to a stop and the door was opened by the coachmen. A large man with dark brown hair that fell in thick curls to his jawbone came out, followed by what looked like a younger version of himself. This must be his son, I thought, he had the same curly brown hair as Robin but his was darker and hung to his shoulders. He also had small beady eyes and looked to weigh about half the amount of his father.

I could feel Robin tense up as his Uncle... (I didn't even know they're names!) looked over at him.

"Welcome to our home, how was the journey? You both look well." Coeur de Noir looked nervous; however his voice was cool and confident.

"Our journey was fine little brother, long but fine. Now who do we have here? Ah yes, the lovely Loveday, you remember my son Byron don't you? Yes. Well he hasn't seen you in a while, not since you ran off to live in the forest, am I right?"

Loveday looked as though she was ready to strangle him, how rude was this man? Had he no manners?

"Yes I haven't seen Byron in a while, nor you for the matter; you haven't changed at all I see." She had finally composed herself but was giving him a look that would make any feel uncomfortable.

"Yes, well how about we head on in, and have a drink, you must be exhausted." Suggested Mr. De Noir. I was so relieved at the suggestion I could feel my body relax, anything to get inside and find an excuse to excuse myself from their company, hopefully bringing Robin and perhaps Loveday with me.

"Who's that?" It was the first time Byron had actually spoken and his voice was just as rude as I had expected it, no surprise there. Then I realized that he was referring to me and hid slightly more behind Robin, while still trying to appear confident, which wasn't working out too well.

Everyone seemed to be a bit shocked at the bluntness of the question and I could tell Mr. De Noir was not comfortable with the question, due to this; it was Loveday who spoke up first.

"This is our family friend, Maria."

"Maria…who?"

Loveday looked as though this was the question she was hoping to avoid.

"Maria…Merryweather."

"Oh Maria Merry-" His face turned a shade redder. "You mean _the_ Maria Merryweather, the Princess of Moonacre's descendant? I knew you made peace with them, but you're actually associating with them as well? You should be ashamed of yourself! If I ever-"

Coeur de Noir interrupted him. "That will be enough Adrian, Maria is just as much a part of this family as you are, if not more, and if you are not willing to treat her accordingly you can get back in your carriage and head home. There will be no foolishness regarding intimidating her or trying to cause problems for her family. Understood?"

By the time Mr. De Noir had finished his rant everyone was standing in stunned silence, his face had gotten to an even darker shade of red than his brother's and Byron was standing there with his mouth hanging open.

"Al-alright brother, but-" He got an evil glint in his eye and I wondered if I wasn't the only one noticing it "Is this really what your wife would have wanted, you associating with the enemy after she died giving birth to your only son?" He paused, allowing his words to sink in. "I'll say no more, but think of that."

I had never seen Coeur De Noir like this. He looked so upset, even more so than when I escaped him, although this was a much more broken upset than that was. Before he looked ready to explode with anger, now he looked as though he was about to deflate.

Loveday was once again the one to speak first, bringing everyone out of their reveres.

"I'd say that's about enough." She spoke in a very cold voice; I had never heard her speak to anyone this way before. "Let's go inside shall we? Father? Would you be so kind as to show our family to the dining room, the meal will be ready soon so perhaps you could gather drinks for everyone? In the meantime, Robin, Maria, you two can help me carry their luggage up ot their rooms."

This seemed to bring Coeur de Noir's attention back, and he quickly escorted Byron and Adrian back into the castle. Loveday took two trunks in her hands and stood by the door waiting for us. Robin took the two smallest trunks (which were still a considerable size) out of the carriage.

"Will you be able to carry these?" Asked Robin as he handed her the two trunks.

"Of course I will!" I could carry a couple of trunks! After two steps however the load was too heavy and I dropped them both. Robin laughed but gave me a kind smile and took the smaller one so that he had three, and I just had the one. I wanted to tell him off, but after finally getting to hear him laugh when he's been so unhappy, I decided not to. So he took the last three trunks and the three of us ventured upstairs to their rooms.

"Where are their rooms Loveday?" Asked Robin.

"They're on the second floor, as far from my room as the hallway would allow."

"Alright, let's drop off their bags then, here we are, umm Maria? Would you mind just going to Loveday's room for a couple minutes, I just need to discuss something with her, but I don't want them finding you alone in the hallways, and her room locks from the inside."

Why would he need to talk to Loveday privately? What was it that he needed to tell her that I wasn't allowed to hear? I walked outside without a word and shut the door behind me. Of course I wasn't going to Loveday's room, I needed to hear what was so important that Robin couldn't possibly say it in front of me. And besides, I wasn't roaming the halls so they won't find me, and even if they did, Robin and Loveday would hear because I'm right outside their door.

Robin started talking in a low voice so I pressed my ear to the door to hear better, the door moved a bit, creating a crack so I backed away so that I could still hear, but wasn't touching the door. I hoped they hadn't noticed.

"Loveday I really think Maria should go back, it's not good for her to be here, I don't want her here, it won't be enjoyable-"

I took off running; I didn't want to hear anymore. So Robin didn't want me here, fine! But why couldn't he just say it to my face! I ran into Loveday's room just as the tears started pouring down my face. Whatever, I didn't want to be here anyway, his cousin and Uncle just made me on edge and uncomfortable. I could just go home and be happy. But _why _didn't he want me here, is what I couldn't understand.

There was a knock on the door and then Robin spoke out. "Maria! Maria, if you're in there _please_ come out! I'm sorry if you think you heard something but please just let me explain and it'll all make sense! You didn't hear me finish! I'm sorry Princess! Are you there?" His voice trailed off quietly.

Who did he think he was? God, he frustrated me. But I did want to know why he didn't want me here...not enough to come out though.

"Maria, are you there?" he asked tentatively.

"Tell me the entire conversation without interruptions or explanations and I might come out." I said as coolly as I could, but my voice was still thick from crying.

I could hear the relief in his voice, but he also sounded extremely nervous. Good, he deserved to, the fool.

"Well, I guess you heard the beginning, I told Loveday that I thought you should go back to your castle and that I didn't want you here-" I heard him sigh a big sigh, "And that it wouldn't be enjoyable for you here, but you ran off halfway through me saying that...then Loveday asked me why I didn't want you here, and I told her the truth, which was that it wasn't safe here, and I didn't want you feeling miserable here."

His voice sounded very sad, and I felt myself start to feel bad for him, despite the fact that I didn't want to.

"I knew that I was just bringing you here to make me happier, so I wouldn't be alone, but that was unfair to you. So I decided that even though I wanted you here, the cons outweighed the pros of you being here, so I decided to tell Loveday that I thought you should go home."

His voice broke here, and I finally cracked. I opened the door slowly, and without looking at his face walked straight into his arms. He tucked my head under his chin and just held me. I couldn't see his face but I thought that for the first time Robin might actually be crying. I pulled away a bit to see his face, and it turned out he wasn't, but of course I was, the emotional being I was. He wiped some tears off my cheek, and left his hand there. I leaned my face into it. Why was I so weak? He kissed me on the forehead.

"I'm so sorry Princess, please forgive me, I can't live with you mad at me, can you forgive me?"

I nodded and sniffed. I cared so much for him, how could I stay mad at him?

"Maria? Princess?" He sounded nervous again but relieved at the same time. Probably because he could tell I was no longer mad at him. I looked up at him and tried to smile, but couldn't quite manage. He was looking more serious than I had ever seen him look at me before. For a moment I lost my train of thought, then I realized it was my turn to speak.

"Yes Robin?"

"I – I-" He swallowed heavily and took a deep breath. I put my hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes, as though praying for help. For what...I did not know.

"You know you can tell me anything. I thought we'd already established that Robin." I said, in what I hoped to be an obvious tone, but not rude at all. Whatever he was trying to say seemed to be hard for him, and I didn't want to make it any harder on him.

"Maria, I – I – I love you."

It took me a moment to allow the information to sink in. By the time it had I realized Robin was probably taking my pause the wrong way. But wait, he _loved_ me. As in more than a friend, and not as an annoying little sister? That couldn't be possible. He was always teasing me and getting frustrated with me. But maybe it was I who was getting frustrated with him...In any case I couldn't believe it! Of course this was amazing news! I mean, I'd never really admitted it to anyone, not even myself because I didn't want to get hurt, but I suppose I had loved Robin for a very long time. He – he _loved _me. Robin de Noir loved me!

I looked up in his face and all I could see was anxiety I hadn't realized but I had dropped my hand from his face, and he had dropped his and was now standing a few feet away from me. Why would he do that, if he'd just told me he loved me? Did he not think I would appreciate him telling me? He couldn't honestly be afraid of what I had to say? Although this is what appeared to be true. He wouldn't even look me in the eye.

I took a step toward him and was about to tell him how I felt when Loveday entered the room. The timing this lady had was unbelievable!

"Umm, if I'm not interrupting anything than Robin, we need to go down for dinner now, Maria you too."

Robin nodded and immediately hurried off without even looking at me. Loveday then looked at me with a puzzled expression that I was most likely returning. Did Robin regret telling me he loved me? Or maybe he had meant as a little sister and when I had misunderstood him he was made uncomfortable by my reaction.

"Did you two make up?" Asked Loveday.

"Umm, yeah, yes we did."

"Then why is he acting so strangely?"

"Well actually...Robin told me he loved." I nearly whispered the ending.

"He – he did? Oh Maria that's wonderful! What did you say?" She seemed to have forgotten the awkwardness of the situation she had just witnessed.

"I – I actually didn't get a chance to reply, because you walked in just as I was about to speak." Even I could hear how disappointed my voice sounded; I didn't want to make Loveday feel bad as well.

"Oh, oh I see, well that's no good, it will give Robin time to brood over dinner. Well I suppose the best we can do is get the two of you alone after dinner. Maybe a walk in the garden or something."

"But Loveday? Won't I need to be heading back soon?" The thought made me extremely upset, but I had to be realistic.

"Oh, I completely forgot with all this commotion! I spoke to Benjamin and Mrs. Heliotrope and they both agreed it would be alright if you stayed the night, so long as our guests don't know where your room is. You'll be on the third floor with Robin, right by the staircase to the fourth floor." She smiled at me.

This was fantastic news! I hugged fiercely. "Oh Loveday thank you so much!"

She smiled down at me, no problem Maria; now let's go down to dinner."

And with that we went downstairs, her to face her family and me to face Robin and somehow get the chance to tell him that I loved him too.


	9. note

Wow I haven't updated this in literally FOREVER and for that I am sosososo sorry

I could say I've been busy which is true but I've also had time to update this when I haven't so that's not a good enough excuse

I wrote a chapter for this and lost it, and then I re-wrote it and lost it again so I was just really upset by it all, but I am planning on continuing it now if I can get back into it after such a long break

thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, even though I haven't updated I still come on here and read everything you say so thank you so much it means the world to me that people still read this

I'm going to try and write a chapter today, so hopefully I'll have one up this week, but school is insanely busy right now so no promises, as a side note I finally have the book, seeing as I never got to read it, only saw the movie so this is really exciting for me yay!

I love you all and I promise I haven'g given up on this story even though it seems like I have, wish me luck!


End file.
